God Eater: Unit 0
by Mafia Elf
Summary: Unit 0, the unit that the Far East Branch uses when they need to get dirty work done or they need them to do a tough job. They call them in because they're the best of the best, even better than Unit 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rookie Inbound

 **David's POV**

Blood stained the ground, along with most of my body. I heard a crack of thunder in the sky, and felt a grin appear on my face. Slowly I tilted my head towards the sky as rain fell. Opening my eyes, I saw a familiar helicopter hovering overhead. That's when I first saw her, the black haired beauty called Raven.

A rope landed in front of me and I went to reach for it, before realizing that something was missing. Looking at the dead Aragami laying in front of me I then saw half of my left arm sticking out of one of the dead Vajra's mouth. I looked at my elbow and saw just a bit of it remaining. My other hand tightened the grip I had on my sword God Arc.

I heard her speak my name and I didn't move or acknowledge her, for I was still focusing on my arm being gone. She took a step forward and I didn't realize what was going on until I saw soldiers walking up behind her, guns pointed at me. I lowered my arm and looked at her, fear in my eyes as I met with her blue ones. She appeared calm as she lowered the hood she was wearing on the long coat.

She wore her black hair in a ponytail and she flashed me a smile, trying her best to calm me down. I took a step back as she reached her hand out towards me, but I tripped on something and tumbled over. Dropping my God Arc as I landed on my back I saw the dead civilian that I remembered I was protecting. Half of her body was missing and I quickly scooted back more.

"David." Raven said, her smile disappearing into a look of worry. "Everything's going to be fine. Come with me, please." She said that last part with tears forming in her eyes.

While the two of us were in the same unit, the four of us were split up to take on different missions for that day. Raven took on a Kongou nest, while I was in charge of taking on the Vajra nest nearby. She heavily opposed the idea of us splitting up but the director made it clear to them all that that's what needed to be done.

"There were more than just one." I said, panicking as I looked at the dead girl laying in front of me. "I don't even remember what happened."

A roar was heard and I instantly shot my head to look at the Vajra that was behind the soldiers sent to aid Raven. She quickly turned around and saw the Aragmi quickly kill the soldiers that were aiding her. Pulling her God Arc off of her back, she aimed the minigun at the Aragami coming towards her.

I pushed myself up and picked up my God Arc, quickly standing next to her. I didn't care that my arm was bleeding right now, let alone missing. The only thing I cared about was protecting Raven. The two of us had that connection that no one else in the entire area could beat.

"David, what are you doing?" She asked me. "You shouldn't be fighting right now."

"Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing. But cover me while I deal with him." I said as I rushed the Vajra in front of me.

The Aragami saw me coming straight towards him and he jumped at me. I pressed my foot into the ground and pushed up, sending me up into the air to attack from the top. A grin came across my face as I found my opening to attack. Gripping my sword with my one hand, I pointed it at the Vajra and plummeted straight towards it. It wasn't until I was closer to the Vajra, that the Aragami have adapted and knew his personal attack patterns.

 **Ravens POV**

All I saw was a sudden movement by the Vajra and before I knew it, David was gone. His arm sticking out of the Vajra's mouth as it slowly devoured him. I aimed my God Arc at the beast and got ready to pull the trigger, sending it straight to hell. But I never got the opportunity as the Vajra turned it's head and ran off in a different direction.

"Raven!" I heard a familiar voice yell as I turned around to see my team leader running towards me. Wearing the same brown hooded trench coat I was wearing, his sword God Arc on his back. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask as he stood in front of me.

"Nathan." I said looking down at the ground. "David's dead."

"What?" He asked, throwing the hood off to reveal his long blue hair. His brown eyes looking down at me. "What happened?"

"Looks like the Vajra got him." I heard my last teammate say. Looking over I saw the middle eastern man looking at me. His black hair tied into a man bun and a look on his face that said, _we need to do something about this_. "I'm sorry Raven. I knew he was your friend."

"Thank's Ikashi." I said as he lifted up his sword God Arc onto his shoulder.

"Command, this is Nathan. We need immediate extraction. The chopper's nowhere to be found." Nathan said into the earpiece he wore.

While he talked to command I walked over to Ikashi and stood next to him. He wore a black hooded trench coat and my eyes met with his green ones. He planted his God Arc into the ground and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was still holding onto my God Arc due to the fact that I didn't trust the area we were in. The mountain's surrounding us just had me on my toes.

"We're going to be fine Raven." Ikashi said as he put his hood back up and picked up his weapon. "You need to trust us to get us out of here. David died protecting you and that's all that matters."

"Evac's on the way, again." Nathan said as he joined the other two members of his team. "So I vote we just bunker down and wait it out."

"You're gut picking up any more Aragami?" Ikashi asked our leader, who in turn nodded their head no. "So I guess we're in the clear. Did command say anything regarding David's death?"

"They said that sometime within the next week we're going to get a new recruit. I highly doubt they'll be from the far east branch. Maybe I'll have Lindow tell me something about where they'll be from." Nathan said, smirking as he patted me on the head. "Cheer up Raven, we'll be going back home soon. I'm filing for a request to take us off the front lines for a few days. We need some relaxation time."

"But…" I tried to protest, however I was shot down when both Ikashi and Nathan narrowed their eyes at me. "Yes sir…" I sighed in defeat.

"That's the spirit." Nathan said as he patted her back. "Now I think I know something that should brighten up the mood a bit." He added as he pulled out a beer can and tossed it to Ikashi.

"Thanks." Ikashi said as he caught the beer can and set his sword in the ground, again, before popping open the tab and taking a sip. "That's the good stuff."

"You want one Raven?" Nathan asked me, to which I declined. "Eh suit yourself."

We waited around for about a solid 10-15 minutes before we heard the chopper overhead. It hovered above us before setting itself down in a clearing near us. We grabbed our gear and ran over to the chopper, getting in and closing the door behind us. The co-pilot motioned for the pilot to take off and we did so, leaving the mountains behind us.

 **Takumi's POV**

 _2 Days Later…._

"I got this." I said to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror located in my room. I looked at my blonde hair and saw it parted to both sides, just the way I liked it. "What was I doing again?" I asked myself as I looked at the duffel bag I had sitting on my bed. "Oh yeah, I'm being reassigned."

"Yo Takumi you in?" I heard my friend ask from outside my room.

"Yeah come in!" I said as the door slid open and I saw CJ standing there, his brown hair in a military buzz cut. A black t-shirt and jeans on, while he also appeared to be holding a can of beer in his right hand. "What's up?"

"Just thought I'd see you off. Is that what you're wearing to head to the Far East Branch?" He asked, gesturing to my white short sleeved button up shirt and black jeans. He pointed to my feet and saw the black combat boots I often wore. "You're a strange kid Takumi."

"My parents said that our ancestors came from Italy." I chuckled. "So yeah it makes sense for me to dress nice." I added as I threw a pair of sunglasses on my face, covering my blue eyes. "Anywho, let's head out."

"Well I look forward to hearing about your adventures with your new team. Not many new-types get transferred that quickly." CJ said as he picked up my duffel bag for me and threw it over his shoulder. He stood a head taller than me and often acted like my older brother at times. "So let's get a move on!"

The two of us walked towards the helipad elevator, where we saw an old friend of ours. Lindow Amamiya was leaning up against the wall, smiling to us as we came close to him. He tossed the cigarette in his mouth on the ground and stomped it out with his boot.

"Nice to see you again Lindow." I said as we fistbumped. "I take it you're here to make sure I make it to the Far East Branch?"

"Don't get your hopes up too much kid." Lindow said. "I'm here for some other reason that's beyond my imagination."

"Director sent you here?" CJ asked him. Which in turn earned him a sigh from the Unit 1 leader.

"You're director apparently wants me to train a new batch of God Eaters. Not like I can't do it but Sakuya was pretty mad when she found out." Lindow sighed.

"Oh yeah I'll be sure to send her your regards." I said as patted him on the back and entered the open elevator door, CJ following behind me. "I'll see ya around Lindow. Just don't die."

"I won't kid." He said as the elevator door closed, waving goodbye to us.

After a bit more walking and waiting we finally made to the helipad that contained the helicopter I was to take to the Far East Branch. I had no idea how the bird was able to hold that much fuel to make the trek but I guess it was closer than I thought it was. Going from the American Branch to the Japan branch was a long distance.

"Well be safe Takumi." CJ said as he handed me my bag, before patting me on the back and smiling. "You better come back to visit soon. I need to teach you a few things still."

"Yeah sure thing." I chuckled as I walked towards the helicopter, seeing my blue and black God Arc sitting in it's transport case. "See ya CJ!" I said as I waved goodbye to him.

I got in the chopper and closed the sliding door shut, waiting as the chopper took off. I stared out the window as I saw the city slowly become smaller and smaller, eventually going out of sight. Leaning my head back against the seat I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap while we flew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome

 **Nathan's POV**

Goddamn was I bored. It's been a week and we haven't heard any word yet about our new recruit other than the fact that he was on the way. I stared outside the window of my room and saw the sun setting on the horizon. I knew that Raven would most likely be asleep by now, so I couldn't go talk to her. Ikashi should be up though, so maybe I'll swing by his room.

Jumping up from my bed I stretched my arms and looked at myself in the mirror. My black jacket sleeves rolled up to my elbow, a white t-shirt underneath. Dark blue jeans and a pair of brown combat boots rested beneath my belt. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, moving it back only to have it come right back forward.

A smile made its way onto my face as I turned towards the door and made my way out, only to find Ikashi waiting for me outside of my room. His blue hooded jacket and black jeans instantly made him stand out among the gray wall. He lowered his hood and smirked at me, in return I pointed at the black tank top he wore underneath his jacket.

"Gonna explain the new look?" I asked him as the two of us began walking to the mess hall. "I thought you weren't the kinda guy to wear a tank top. Like ever."

"Raven pointed out that I'd look good in it a few days ago at the gym." He told me. "I guess all of us gotta change at some point. Be it for better or worse."

"I mean look at Lindow. You think Sakuya actually got him to quit smoking?" I asked the middle eastern man in front of me. "There's no way he stopped smoking, if anything he'll slowly cut back until he's done."

"So then yeah, she got him to quit technically." Ikashi chuckled as we rounded the corner near the mess hall. "Plus I mean have you seen her? She's smoking hot, he's a lucky guy."

"Who's a lucky guy?" We heard the woman in question ask from behind us. Both of us instantly froze as she stepped around us and stared at both of us, her hands on her hips. Clearly she was pissed about something.

"Oh hey Sakuya!" I greeted her, very nervously as I was shaking down to my core. In reality Sakuya was the one girl we all feared in the base. More so than the director, who just so happened to be Lindow's sister. "What brings you to the mess hall this late?"

"Cut the crap Nathan." She said. "I'm here to hunt you two idiots down. Do you realize the emotional trauma that Raven went through? She watched David get eaten right in front of her."

"What do you expect us to do though." I argued, watching her eyes go wide. "We all slip up and sometimes it costs us our lives. We're all dealing with David's death in our own ways and it'll help her in the long run if she can get over it sooner rather than later."

"You're an ass sometimes." Sakuya sighed, a small grin creeping onto her face. "But I see your point in the end. As much as I don't like it, I understand where you're coming from. Anywho, I'm going to go see if the lucky guy is in his room. I might give him a special treat tonight." She said that last part winking at us and walking away, swaying her hips very seductively.

"I hate you Lindow." Both of us said at once. "You lucky bastard."

Both of us looked up and saw a blonde haired kid staring at a piece of paper, a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. His sunglasses were on top of his head and he dressed rather nicely for a God Eater. Ikashi and I looked at each other before shrugging our shoulders and walking over to him.

"You lost kid?" Ikashi asked him, he had to look down at the blonde haired kid in front of us. Giving my rough estimate I'd say he was the same height as Raven, which further piqued my interest.

"Yeah I'm tryna find my room. You got any idea where I'd go?" He said, handing Ikashi the paper with his rooming assignment on it. "Looks like you're rooming next to me kid. Go down this hall, make a left and then walk about a hundred feet or so."

"Thanks!" The blonde said as he rushed off towards his room.

"Who was that kid?" I asked Ikashi.

"Paper didn't say his name at all. Just had a room number and a floor number." Ikashi told me. "Which probably means that he's here on his directors orders."

"His or ours." I asked as we entered the mess hall. The door sliding shut behind us as we entered. All the meanwhile both of us were wondering what that kid was doing here.

 **Raven's POV**

I walked through the hall wearing my pajamas, not caring who saw me. I wore an oversized grey t-shirt and black wool pajama pants, along with pink fuzzy slippers on my feet. My hair was undone from it's ponytail and it fell down to my lower back.

"I think it's this hallway?" I heard someone mutter as I collided with them. The two of us clearly not paying attention to where we were walking. "Oh my god are you ok?" I heard him ask as he quickly stood up and extended me a hand, not even realizing myself that I was on the ground.

I took his hand and he lifted me up to my feet. He smiled at me before he picked up his duffel bag and looked at the room to his left. He read the number on the door and an even bigger smile came across his face. I had to admit, he was cute.

"Thanks for helping me up. And sorry that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I'm a clutz." I apologized to the blonde haired boy.

"Hey it's nothing." He chuckled as he smiled at me. "I'm Takumi by the way!" He greeted me.

"I'm Raven. I'm a member of Unit 0, what unit are you with?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. "You look like you're a rookie."

"Well I just got here all of an hour ago." Takumi told me as he opened the door to his room, tossing his duffel bag onto the bed and turning to me. "I spent the last 45 minutes in a briefing with the Director. Then after all of that I got lost trying to find my room. This place sure is different than America."

"You're from the American Branch?" I asked in surprise. "What's it like over there?"

"It's a warzone." He said bluntly, a shadow covering his eyes as he turned to look at the window in his room. "We lose so many people a day due to the increasing numbers of Aragami. It won't be long until that branch is completely overrun."

"Well maybe we can find a way to stop it." I said, trying to lighten the mood in the air. "I have a feeling we can come up with a plan to save them. Maybe you can convince the Director to lead a rescue mission?"

"We have on in the works. But right now I just need to get used to being here in the Far East Branch." He told me. "So what's it like here?"

"Relatively quiet until something exciting happens. Most teams usually get missions on the daily and sometimes we just don't have anything to do." I told him, leaving off some of the finer details that Unit 0's missions consist off. He didn't have to know that we were a black ops team that would also deal with outside civilian uprisings, hell sometimes I don't even want to be reminded of some of the stuff I've done. "But at least for now we have some relaxation time. Our leader sent in a request to get us some and by god is it nice."

"Well that's a good thing." Takumi chuckled as he returned to his normal self. The conversation stopping for a minute as the two of us had no idea what to continue with. I just met this kid and yet I feel weird around him. "So if it's alright with you I'm going to get some sleep. I had a long flight."

"Good night Takumi. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." I said as he ducked inside of his room and closed the door behind him. I sighed and made my way to the mess hall where I knew Nathan and Ikashi would be. I didn't need food but I just wanted someone to talk to. Or at least just kill some time with them, because I haven't been able to sleep since that day.

 **Ikashi's POV**

I placed the empty beer can on the metal table, looking at the other four empty ones next to my most recent. Looking in front of me I saw Nathan just finish his too, both of us weren't letting the other one up.

"Next one." Nathan said as we both grabbed a can and popped it open, proceeding to chug the can of beer. Both of us finished quickly and set it next to the others, both of us at 5 right now.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I heard Raven exclaim from the doorway. "The day I decide to seek you two out is the day that you both decide to get absolutely drunk?"

"We both needed to do this." I told Raven as she sat next to me. I picked up a can and handed it to her, to which she quickly snatched it out of my hands and popped it open. She chugged the whole thing and set it down in front of her.

"Damn that was good." She said after she burped. "Can I have another?"

"No." Nathan said as he took the can out from her hand. "You need to not drink away your problems like we do. Be better than us."

"Who says I'm drinking out my problems?" She argued, snatching the can back from him and popping it open. She did the same thing as the first one and set it next to her first empty one. "Besides, I met a cute guy today."

"Oh this I wanna hear." I said as a grin came across my face. I leant my head against my fist and listened to her describing the exact same blonde boy Nathan and I met. After she finished her story the two of us looked at each other. "So Takumi was his name eh?"

"I guess so. He has to be a new type." Nathan said as he put his hands together in front of his face, pondering the question and idea. "Well he lives right next to you Ikashi, gather some intel."

"We might not need to." I said as we both saw Director Amamiya walk into the mess hall. Wearing a simple Fenrir t-shirt and sweatpants, clearly she was half asleep. "What are you doing up this late Director?" I asked her, watching as she sat down next to Nathan and instantly dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"I haven't been able to sleep since Lindow went to the American Branch. I just got this bad feeling that something is going to happen to him. I'm sending you guys out tomorrow to try to find him. He hasn't been responding to any of the communications we send him." Tsubaki said, yawning at the end.

"So I take it Takumi's our new recruit?" Nathan asked her. To which she nodded, her eyelids shut. "He's a new type like Alisa?" Another nod. "That'll be helpful."

"Well I'll take my leave for the night." I said as I gently nudged Raven in the side, telling her non verbally that we should leave the two alone. It wasn't often that love worked out in their line of work, also it doesn't help that the Director was older than Nathan and by about 5 years too. "Come on Raven, we need to check our equipment for tomorrow." I told her as the two of us got up and quickly left the mess hall.

The two of us made our way back to our rooms, when we passed Takumi's room. I stopped in front of his room and saw Soma waiting outside my room for me it seemed. The platinum blonde God Eater had his hood up and walked up to me when he saw me. Raven took her cue to leave and quickly hurried to her room, around the corner from us.

"I heard you guys are going to search for Lindow tomorrow." Soma said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Good luck in the American Branch, it's a warzone over there. Always be on your guard."

"We'll do our best Soma." I said, flashing him a smirk. "Besides, we have a member from the American Branch on our team."

"Takumi's a good God Eater, but sometimes he does his own thing. Remember Lenka when he first started? He's like that, but can be worse. Keep an eye on him and you should be fine." Soma added as he left and walked down the hall towards his room. "Don't die."

"I don't plan on it." I muttered under my breath. "You forget that both of us trained together Soma. If I ever die, then I pray you never fight the same beast I did. But enough of this sappy shit. I need some sleep."

"You know Soma may not look it but he does actually care about the rest of us." Sakuya said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You should've seen him when Raven couldn't stop sobbing. He even went so far as to buy her flowers. I have no idea where he even got them from. But it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen him done."

"I know he means well. But he just needs to work on his delivery." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But what can you tell me about good ol' Takumi?" I asked her, pointing towards his door with my thumb.

"I'm just going to tell you that he's had a rough past. So he puts up a hard front around others. Deep down he's a huge softie though. He visited me a ton when Lindow went missing. Brought me flowers, stayed with me to make me feel better, even cooked me some home cooked meals. How he got the ingredients I have no idea." She listed off as I just stood there and listened. Starting to wonder how he went back and forth between American and the Far East Branch.

"So he's a good guy." I concluded. As much as we all loved Sakuya there was only so much rambling on from each person that we could take. "I'll see ya tomorrow Sakuya." I told her before I ducked into my room for the night.

"Goodnight Ikashi." She said as my door slid shut. "Oh and don't forget about this weekend!"

I quickly stuck my foot in the doorway and stuck my head back through the door. Entirely forgetting what was this weekend. She saw me do this, and a smirk came across her face as she knew that Nathan, Lindow, and myself were complete idiots when it came to remembering events.

"Uh what's this weekend?" I asked her.

"It's Alisa's birthday. Get back in time from your mission tomorrow." She told me, before wiping a tear from her eye. "And I swear that if you don't bring Lindow I will personally kill you before an Aragami can."

I nodded, fear wide in my eyes because when it came to Sakuya and Lindow we always did what either of them said in regards to the other. She flashed me a smile and walked off to her room. Now having the everlasting fear of god in me I went back into my room and changed my clothes. Removing my jacket and tank top, before changing into a pair of sweatpants before I climbed into bed.

 **Takumi's POV**

I woke up the next morning to see the sun shining through my window. Throwing my legs off the side of my bed I stretched my arms and heard my back crack. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom planning to take a shower. Looking in the mirror however I saw the giant scar that spread across my chest, a reminder of a horrible training accident.

Shaking my head of the memory I turned on the shower water and quickly removed what clothes I had left on from the night before. Which was basically just a pair of shorts and socks. After getting into the shower I let the cold water wake me up, before switching it to warmer water.

After taking a 10 minute shower I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Exiting the bathroom I came to behold the sight of Sakuya sitting on my bed holding a pair of my boxers in her hands. I loved this girl like an older sister, but dear god did she have a dirty side to her that sometimes I wish never existed.

"Why are you holding my underwear Sakuya?" I asked her while holding the bridge of my nose.

"Because I remember when you were young and made the switch from briefs to boxers." She giggled as she tossed me the pair of gray boxers. "So you gonna change?"

"Not in front of you Sakuya." I told her, putting my hand on my hip.

"You used to change in front of me all the time." She added, with a small smile on her lips.

"Because I was like 6 years old." I protested. "I've grown since then. I'm an adult now, age wise at least. Mentally and maturity wise I'm still pretty young."

She turned around and stared at the corner of my room, still on my bed. I knew that this was her sign of saying go ahead and change I promise I won't peak. Which usually 9/10 worked out in my favor due to her not peeking. I took advantage of it though and quickly threw my towel off onto my bed, hastily putting my underwear on.

"Have you gotten an actual combat outfit that doesn't consist of dress clothes?" She asked me while I grabbed my pair of black jeans and put them on.

"Yeah I do." I told her as I threw socks on before putting my combat boots on. Which I then saw her turned around and staring at me. "What happened to not looking?"

"Oh relax I turned around as I heard you zip up your jeans." She told me as she motioned for me to come closer to her. I stepped towards her because otherwise she'd come to me. She lifted her hand and gently brushed her finger across the scar across my chest. "You get sent off to America and this is how you come back to me?"

"It's not my fault the rebel leader carried a sword. I'm just use to getting shot at by them, not getting slashed at." I told her as I opened up my closet and pulled out a white long sleeve button up shirt. I put it on and unbuttoned the cuffs so I could put a jacket on and roll the sleeves up. "Besides, it healed up well."

"But eventually one of these days something bad is going to happen to you Takumi." She told me as she crossed her legs on my bed. "So I want to know, what happened to the little boy I saw get on that plane 5 years ago?"

"I got shot at." I said as I shifted some clothes aside to grab a black suit jacket. "I got stabbed." I added as I put the jacket on. "And I got my heart ripped out and stomped on by almost every girl there." I finished, rolling the sleeves up to just above my elbows. "That's what happened."

"I want to hear more about the girls." She told me, now fully laying on my bed. "Who was the first one that broke your heart?"

I was about to answer her until I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. Looking back at her I saw her smirking at me, knowing I just figured this out. I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Is there a mission briefing this early in the morning? Or are you gonna say I'm a morning person?" I asked her. Ultimately knowing that she was going to say it was due to me being a morning person. "But where is the briefing room?"

I saw her giggle, covering her mouth as she did so before sitting up on the bed and hugging me. I blinked a few times out of shock before I heard her giggle again. She patted my back and kept giggling as she did so.

"You're a weird girl Sakuya." I told her as she released me from the hug and let me stand up. "So what time does the briefing start?"

"In about an hour and a half." She told me. "At least it does for my team. I don't know about yours though. I'd check in with the Director though and see where she's assigning you."

"I'm pretty sure my director told me something involving the number zero." I said, looking up and to the left. "But to be fully honest I wasn't paying attention because I remember CJ said something funny the minute before I went in. So I kept remembering that and had to focus just so I wouldn't break out laughing in front of the Director."

"Oh my god you're a complete idiot. Now especially." Sakuya sighed, shaking her head. "Then go to the briefing and you'll most likely get assigned to the mission to bring back Lindow."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed pretty loudly. Enough to where I heard Ikashi walk into my room, fully dressed except his hoodie was up. "Oh hey Ikashi."

"Sup Takumi." He told me, more or less surprised that I knew his name. "Well anyway, the briefing got pushed up. We're expected there in 10."

"Looks like I gotta go." I told Sakuya as I stood up and headed towards the door. "We'll bring him back safely Sakuya. I promise you that." I quickly added as I ran back over to her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you in a few days."

The two of us left my room and I pulled out a metal container of breath mints. I removed one and popped it into my mouth, receiving a weird look from Ikashi. I looked back at him and shrugged my shoulders, the two of us reaching the elevator quickly after.

"Those are normal breath mints right?" He asked me as the door closed behind us. I nodded and removed the container, offering him one. He took it and put it in his mouth, a smile appearing as he tasted the mint flavoring. "Tastes good."

"They keep me sane." I told him. "After doing some of the shit I've done you'll want to stay sane too."

"If you don't mind me asking." Ikashi started.

"What did I do?" I interrupted him, knowing he was going to finish the sentence. To which he nodded. "I was the sole black ops member of the American Branch when I was transported over there. In America we had quite the number of revolutions outside the city. So I would go in and quite literally destroy entire cells of them."

I saw his head nod as he removed his hood and pointed to a scar resting on his left cheek. "Got this fighting a rogue God Eater." He told me. "I understand some of the stuff you've done. We were in the same class before he decided to go rogue."

 **Raven's POV**

Standing in the bleacher type seats of the briefing room I felt my coat tails move due to the air conditioning turning on. My hands were in my coat pockets while I felt the air brush up against my black leggings. I moved my foot and felt my heeled boot land on the floor in front of the seat.

I caught Nathan looking at me and saw him motion towards his chest. I looked down and saw that my coat wasn't buttoned up over my long sleeve white t-shirt. I quickly did the buttons and saw him flash me a thumbs up. I quickly did my hair in a ponytail and smiled back at my leader as I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, this was kinda our signature attire on our team.

"Where the hell are Ikashi and Takumi?" The Director asked as she walked in and held a data pad in her hand. "They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.

"We're right here." I heard Takumi say as we saw them step off the elevator. I managed to barely see the blonde haired boy but I did see the bun of Ikashi. "Wassup Tsubaki?"

"It's Director to you now Takumi." Director Amamiya told him. "So come join me while we introduce you to the rest of the team."

I watched as Takumi walked over and stood next to Tsubaki. He popped a breath mint into his mouth and saw him flash us a smile. He was looking at me when he did so, causing a slight blush to creep across my face.

"Fall in." Nathan said as we all ran down to the bottom of the bleachers and stood in line next to each other. "Let's all meet the new recruit. Introduce yourself rookie."

"I'm Takumi." The blonde haired kid said as he waved to us. "I'm from the American Branch of Fenrir. I'm a new type so I can use a gun type God Arc and my sword style. I prefer my sword usually. But I will use my sniper when I need too. I'm also the sole black ops member of the American Branch."

"Welcome to the team kid." Nathan told him as the two fist bumped and the blonde joined our line. "Now what's the mission?"

"You four are going back to the American Branch to retrieve Lindow. We lost contact with him and the rest of the branch." She told us. "Right now you're going in blind. I wish you all the best of luck, and please get my brother out of there alive. The last thing we need right now is Lindow dead, and a pissed of Sakuya."

"Lord knows we all don't want her to be mad." I muttered under my breath just loud enough for us all to hear. "So when do we leave?" I asked louder.

"Right after this." Directory Amamiya told us. "We're loading your God Arcs right now. We're fearing that the entire American Branch has collapsed and been overrun by Aragami. We think they might not have any survivors."

"CJ…" Takumi said quietly as he stood next to me. "What's our deadline for return?"

"You'll be gone for two days." Director Amamiya told us. "Find him by then and we'll be fine. On the bright side we can narrow your search by telling you that we can still track Lindow. Just we can't reach him. Go get em."

The four of us turned around and started to walk towards the elevator door. Takumi popped another breath mint and put a pair of sunglasses on his face that he pulled out from his inner suit pocket. Ikashi threw his hood on and Nathan patted me on the back.

"Alright team. Let's do this." Nathan encouraged us. "Right now it seems to be a simple snatch and grab. So I have faith in our skills to come out of this one alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mission to Rescue Lindow

 **Lindow's POV**

"Damn." I muttered as I saw the Ogretail die in front of me. "Bastard took a while for him to die. Guess my blade needs to be sharpened."  
Looking up into the sky I heard the familiar crack of thunder appear in the sky and sighed. I looked around the empty area that was the American Branch of Fenrir. Seeing the other two God Eaters I had found, CJ and Nicky. Both of them were in Takumi's old squad before he had swapped over to the Far East Branch.  
CJ was a buster blade old type similar to Soma, except he appeared to be nicer in every sense. Nicky on the other hand was a blonde girl whose hair was cut to her shoulders, similar to Sakuya's. A blue zip up hoodie with a black shirt underneath rested on her torso. Going down she wore a pair of black leggings and black heeled boots. She put her sword God Arc on her shoulder and smiled at me.  
"You two doing alright?" I asked them, shouldering my own God Arc. Watching as Nicky pulled her hood over her head and as CJ smirked at me. "Come on, we need to keep moving. Lord knows how many Aragami heard us. Let alone are still in here."  
"I can't believe the American Branch fell." Nicky stated as she looked at the ground, staring the blood that was mixed between human and Aragami.  
"Oi Nicky." CJ told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You know that." He added as he zipped up his black leather jacket, covering the black t-shirt underneath.  
"Come on!" I yelled at the two of them. "We need to keep moving. The Far East Branch can still track me but I lost my earpiece to communicate with them. We just need to find a place to hide out until they come to get us."  
"Come on Nicky!" CJ said as he patted the girl on the back, pushing her forward as the two of them started to run over to me. "I know a place we can possibly hide."  
"Take me there." I told him, watching as Nicky showed some signs of fear and worry. I was worried about her, but luckily she's a tough soldier. I know she can survive until we get rescued.

 **Ikashi's POV**

"How close are we?" I heard Raven ask as we were in the plane heading towards the American Branch. "And are we jumping out of the plane?"  
"We're going to land at the airstrip and take a helicopter there." Nathan said from beside me. "So can you quit worrying and sit your ass down?"  
"Are you blaming me for wanting to know exactly what our mission is?" Raven asked, wanting to argue with Nathan over this. I swear the two of them enjoyed arguing.  
"Can both of you just shut up?" I heard Takumi ask from the other end of the plan, removing a pair of red headphones off of his head and around his neck. He stood up and stretched his arms. "But in actuality I have a feeling we're going to have to clear the airstrip before we land." He said as he walked over to his God Arc in its container.  
"So, what's your plan for that?" Nathan asked. "Because we're a team and need to work together." He added as he stood up and stepped forward towards the kid.  
"I know the area the best." Takumi said as he pulled out his God Arc and placed the blade on his shoulder. "So, I recommend that you let me jump out of the plane and clear the airstrip."  
"Listen here." Nathan said, getting closer to Takumi so the two were standing less than a foot apart. Albeit Nathan was taller than him, since he was the same height as me. "I am not letting you jump out of this plane without the rest of us to back you up. I know you're a new type and I know that you're from this area. But I'm telling you right now that if you jump out of this plane I will personally kick your ass."  
"Nathan." Takumi said as he looked at the ground, a shadow covering his face ever so slightly. "I just lost my home. I just lost my friends. I lost my entire goddamn team!" He added as he looked up and stepped back from Nathan. "I have nothing more to do other than kill all the goddamn Aragami that are currently waiting for us underneath this plane. I have nothing to lose."  
"You're wrong Takumi!" Raven yelled as she ran over to him and slapped him. "You're a member of this team and you have us to rely on." She said as she looked at Nathan, telling him to leave them. She got closer to Takumi so she could whisper and not have us hear, but she forgot that her earpiece was on. "I know what you're going through. I'm from outside the walls, so I know what it's like to lose a lot. I know you're from the outside too, so we can relate in that sense."  
"Raven." Takumi said ever so quietly, to which he forgot his earpiece was on too. "I never forgot what you did for me." He told her as I saw him move his hand to hers. "I never forgot you ya know. All that while in America I had a reason to fight. I knew that I had to get strong so I could come back and protect you at all costs."  
"As much as I'd love to continue listening to you two talk." I chuckled. "But both of you left your earpieces on and we heard everything you two lovebirds just said. So I'd recommend that you two just kiss now and get it out of your system."  
"WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Both of them yelled, their faces both bright red. "It's complicated." I heard Raven say after.  
"Well whatever it is I approve of it." Nathan chuckled as he walked over and got his God Arc out of its storage unit. "We're approaching the drop zone. Get ready."  
"Wait that was the plan all along?!" Takumi exclaimed as I stood up and walked over to get my God Arc out of its container. "When the hell were you going to tell me?"  
"When I thought the time was right." Nathan chuckled as he flashed a grin at the blonde. "Also we're splitting up into two teams. Raven and Takumi, and Ikashi and myself."  
"Are you pairing the two together on purpose?" I asked our leader in private since my God Arc was next to his. "Or was that the original plan all together?"  
"That was the original plan all together." Nathan responded as we both pulled our weapons out at the same time. "Also, I think it'll give the two time to talk and figure out their feelings for each other. It worked with Lindow and Sakuya, worked with Lenka and Alisa. Poor Kota and Soma though."  
"They'll find love at some point." I chuckled as we joined the other two at the beginning of the ramp. All of us wearing parachutes so that we can land and not die. "Good luck you two." I muttered as I saw them both tense up as the ramp opened up.  
"Alright team." Nathan said as they saw the red light turn green and we all jumped out of the plane. "LET'S KICK SOME ASS!"

 **Takumi's POV**

I landed on the ground and quickly shrugged off my parachute, gripping my blade tighter as I rushed the Ogretail waiting for me. I sliced the Ogretail in half as it caught my blade in its mouth. I expected this and pushed my blade, cutting it in half. I shouldered my blade and heard a blast from behind me, signaling that Raven was coming in.  
"Took ya long enough!" I told her as I killed another Ogretail that came up towards me. "I thought you were going to take your sweet time."  
"Oh shut up!" She said as she landed next to me and blasted two more Ogretails into oblivion. "Plus Nathan and Ikashi should be landing at the other end of the airstrip, they're going to check for survivors if there are any."  
"Gotta be positive in this line of work." I smiled as I changed my God Arc into a sniper rifle and fired at the approaching Ogretails. "But right now we need to clear this end of the airstrip. So let's do our jobs and do them well."  
"Yee of little faith." I heard Raven chuckle as she blasted three Ogretails away. "That's right baby. I'm good at what I do."  
I transformed my God Arc back into its blade and pushed off the ground, flinging myself towards the oncoming horde of Ogretails. Hacking and slashing my way through them I just felt the rage that was pulsing through my veins. Watching as I saw them try to take a bite of me, but instead they just tasted my blade.  
"Takumi don't overdo it!" I heard Raven say as she was starting to get swarmed. I spun around and dashed towards her, watching as an Ogretail went after her from behind. She had no idea and I needed to protect her. "FASTER! FASTER DAMN IT!" I thought as I got closer to her.  
I don't remember what happened exactly but all I remember was opening my eyes and seeing blood rain down on me. Looking down I saw Raven laying on the ground, covered in blood but she was ok. That was all that mattered to me, I could've been dead for all I cared. As long as she was alive.  
"TAKUMI!" I heard Nathan yell over the earpiece. I turned around and swung my God Arc, slicing the Ogretail that tried to attack me. It went flying backwards and laid there, motionless. "TAKUMI TALK TO ME! WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
"Everything's fine." I responded weakly as I looked down and saw part of an Ogretail tusk sticking out of my stomach. "I'm hit, but I'll be fine." I grunted as I pulled the tusk out and tossed it on the ground, using both my hands to hold my God Arc. "Just focus on the mission at hand."  
"We're coming to get you and Raven." I heard Ikashi tell me. "So stay where you are and don't do anything stupid. Be there in five!"  
"Takumi." Raven said as she stood up and put her back to mine as she held her gun in her hands. "We need to move towards them. The plane's almost in, our area's clear."  
"Go meet up with them." I told her as I heard at least four Ogretails coming towards us from my side. "I'll cover you. Just please get out of here." I said as I spat blood onto the ground and tightened the grip on my sword.  
"I'm not leaving you here to die damn it." Raven said as a tear went down her cheek. "Plus I know that you're going to be fine anyway. But I just want to make sure that you're going to be fine."  
"We still need to get Lindow. You need to be on that mission. I'll most likely get stuck here to protect the plane." I chuckled as I saw Ikashi and Nathan running towards us. "Plus our backup is here right now."  
Nathan and Ikashi quickly killed the Ogretails that were getting closer to us and saw the two of us. Our leader smirked at us and walked over to catch me as I fell forward, about to pass out from blood loss. The wound on my side was worse than it looked and thank the lord for the adrenaline that was pumping through my system otherwise I would have died.  
"We secured our side." Nathan said as the plane flew overheard and landed on the runway. "So let's get you inside the plane and keep you alive while we go to find our missing God Eater."  
"Just patch me up and I'll be good to go sir." I told him as I used him as a crutch, walking towards the plane. I took a step forward and coughed up blood again. "Just trust me on this."  
"We're leaving you in the plane and that's final." Nathan said as we picked up our pace to get towards the plane. "I need you to run the operation from the plane. You good with that?"  
"I don't like it but I'll do it." I smirked as we saw the medics from the plane rush out and put me on a stretcher. "Go find Lindow and the others. Knowing CJ and Nicky the two of them are more than likely alive."  
"We definitely will." Nathan said as he and the others turned around, walking towards the helicopter that would take them to the American Branch.  
"Good lucky Raven." I muttered as I passed out from blood loss.

 **Raven's POV**

A few hours had passed since we landed and the chopper was flying in circles around the American Branch. All of us scanning for Lindow and any other survivors, but we didn't find anything.  
I sighed and set my head back on the chair of the chopper, a yawn following after. I watched Nathan hand me an energy drink and smirk at me. I took the canned drink and popped the tab, before drinking it till it was empty.  
"We need all eyes on board for this mission. Can't have you falling asleep on us." Nathan told me as he looked out at the broken and destroyed buildings that were houses beneath us. "I know you want to sleep, we all want to. But until Takumi wakes up and starts telling us if we're going in the right direction, we're all staying awake."  
"Won't they hear us?" Ikashi asked us as his back was turned to us, watching the other side of the chopper with a soldier from the American Branch. "I mean we're in a chopper that usually makes a ton of noise. I'm sure they' be able to hear us."  
"Maybe." Nathan said as he looked up at the moon in the sky, half of it visible half of it covered by darkness. "But right now we need to make sure they know we're here for the most part."  
"Sir we're going to need to leave soon." The pilot told us over the radio. "We'll just barely have enough fuel to get back to the airfield. I'm sorry sir, but we'll come back first thing tomorrow. We'll drop a care package with a note if that'll help."  
"Do it." Nathan said as he tossed me a notepad and pen. "Start writing the note, tell them to meet at the helipad of Headquarters at noon. We'll pick them up there and get the hell out of here."  
I nodded and quickly wrote the note. Tearing it off of the pad and rolling it up, before taking a piece of ribbon out of my pocket and tying a bow around the note. Handing it Nathan he put it in a plastic tube and attached to a God Arc storage container, before kicking it off of the chopper and watching it plummet towards the ground.  
"Care package dropped. Let's get the hell out of here!" Nathan yelled as the helicopter turned around and started to head back towards the airfield. I watched where we dropped the care package and faintly saw a blonde haired girl wielding a God Arc run towards it. Grabbing the container and tossing it backwards towards who I assumed was Lindow, but I couldn't see much anymore the father away we got.  
"See something Raven?" Nathan asked me as I turned back to look at him. "I'm sure they got the message. Knowing Lindow he was following us to see if we were here for extraction or elimination."  
"Why would we eliminate one of our own? He didn't go rogue otherwise our orders would be different." I said as Ikashi sat next to me after he and Nathan closed the doors to the side of the helicopter. "But as of now we're still on a rescue mission."  
"Yeah I'm sure he knows that." Ikashi joined in in the conversation. "But also our unit's goal is usually to do the Far East Branch's dirty work. Need to put down a revolution, call us. Need to eliminate a rogue God Eater, call us. We've build up a reputation that's for sure."  
"I see your point." I sighed. "I just hope Takumi's up right now so we can tell him the plan. You sure you still want him on the plane?" I asked Nathan. "He might be helpful for the extraction tomorrow. I'd personally say we should bring him."  
"That's the plan." Nathan told me as he sat in the seat across from me. "I told him to stay behind for that sole purpose. To rest up and heal so we can use him tomorrow. By the time we arrived at the airstrip all we would have been able to do was deliver a message to them. Tomorrow's our real mission."  
"You've always had a weird way of doing things." I giggled as I dropped my head onto Ikashi's shoulder, closing my eyes as we flew back towards the airstrip. I remember the two other boys talking and the other soldiers in the chopper joined in on their jokes. But right now I needed sleep and I'll be damned if I was going to let them keep me up.

 **Lindows POV**

"Nicky toss me that container again." I asked her as we hid out on the 20th floor of the American Branch Headquarters. Looking around the armory we managed to pull three beds in and set them up for us to sleep in. Also luckily for us, Aragami were not able to get into the headquarters.  
She tossed me the container and I caught it with one hand. Using the other to unscrew the lid and dump the note out into my lap. I looked over at CJ and saw him asleep on his bed, on the other side from where Nicky and I were. Removing the ribbon from the note I knew that it was Raven's handwriting and whatnot.  
"Meet us at the helipad of the American Branch Headquarters at noon tomorrow." I read aloud. Wondering if they knew that we were in headquarters ahead of time. "We'll pick you up there and take you the airstrip where we'll head back to the Far East Branch."  
"So I guess today was just the day they delivered the message and tomorrow is the pickup day." Nicky told me. "Who knew that Nathan would think differently than the others."  
"Whenever he needed to do an extraction he'd always drop a note the first day and tell them where to meet and at what time. They'll land there an hour early usually and clear the area while those being rescued would meet them there." I explained to her as I saw her yawn. "Get some sleep kid."  
"I'll be fine for a bit longer." She told me, smiling at me to assure me she'd be alright. "You mind if I ask you a few questions though?"  
"Fire away kid." I told her as I pulled out a cigarette and put it in my mouth. Lighting it and inhaling, before exhaling and sending out a cloud of smoke. "What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you had a girlfriend." Nicky asked, looking away and a slight blush on her face. Following her gaze I saw her looking at CJ, who rolled over in his bed so his back was facing us.  
"You two like each other?" I asked her, watching her nod. "Well as a team leader I'd say wait until you two are in the same unit before making it public. However it helps if you two are already in the same unit. That's how Sakuya and I became a couple."  
"Sakuya's your girlfriend?" Nicky asked me, to which I nodded and saw her giggle.  
"What's so funny?" I asked her, blowing out smoke after I asked her.  
"It's nothing." She said as she walked over and laid down in her bed, pulling a blanket over her.  
"See ya in the morning kid." I told her as she soon fell asleep. I sighed as I threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with my boot. Reaching into my jacket I pulled out a photo and looked at it. It was a picture of my team and I at a beach that was clear of Aragami. Sakuya had found the location and decided to bring the whole team along.  
Soma and Lenka were both wearing a blue swimsuit as the two of them were wrestling in the water. Kota was wearing a red swimsuit and was currently on Lenka's back as the two of them were working together to fight the buster blade God Eater. Sakuya and Alisa were laying on beach towels sunbathing. Sunglasses on both their eyes and big smiles on their faces. A black bikini on Sakuya while a white and red striped bikini sat on Alisa. I saw myself with my arm around my sister, me wearing a crimson swimsuit while Tsubaki sister wore a black and green one piece.  
"That was a good day." I muttered as I put the picture away and looked at our God Arc's in storage units we had found and used. "I'll be back before your birthday Alisa. I got you the perfect present too. I just hope he gets my message before your birthday." I sighed as I sat on a box in the corner and leant against the wall. Closing my eyes shortly after, sleep took over.

"It's almost noon." I heard CJ say as we all stood on the helipad. We've been waiting for the chopper for nearly an hour and nothing came yet. "Where the hell are they?"  
"Knowing Nathan they're running late." I told them as I hoisted my God Arc onto my shoulder. "But I know they'll be here relatively soon. I hope."  
Nicky and CJ sat down, the two closer to each other than usual. I looked back at the doorway where we came from and walked a bit closer to it, wondering if what I heard was right or just me going crazy. I put my ear up to the door and heard a noise, not knowing what it was I readied my God Arc for combat.  
"Lindow?" I heard Nicky ask as she saw me step back a bit so I'd have room to attack whatever was in the elevator coming up towards us. "What's wrong?"  
"Get ready!" I told them, watching as they grabbed their God Arcs and stood behind me to cover my back. "I don't like this feeling I'm getting."  
The elevator door opened and I saw Takumi standing there, his God Arc hoisted onto his shoulder and a grin on his face. "Yo!" He said as he waved to me. "What's up you guys?"  
"Why are you in the elevator?" Nicky asked him. "Where's the chopper?"  
"Oh yeah." Takumi said as he got out of the elevator and walked over to us. "I've been told to tell you that the chopper is one it's way but right now we just need to prepare for a bit of a fight. A good amount of Zygotes are on their way here. We just got the intel from the Far East Branch."  
"So why not just postpone the extraction?" CJ asked him as he transformed my gun into it's gun form.  
"Doesn't fit the time slot we have to properly extract you." Takumi told us. "We just need to hold out for about 10 minutes while the chopper gets here. So anyone else got guns or just me?"  
"Just you." I chuckled as the other three of us stood next to him. "So I'll just let you handle all of the incoming flying enemies. If they come down we'll protect you, but you're the one with the sniper."  
"That's just great." Takumi sighed as he took aim with the sniper as we all saw the Zygote horde flying towards us. "Get ready guys!"  
"I'm here!" I heard Raven yell as she ran out from the elevator and stood next to Takumi. "Sorry I'm late, had to gather all the extra ammo I could."  
We all waited as the horde got closer, praying they wouldn't recognize us and just fly overhead. Hearing the chopper get closer I turned my head to see it just cross over the wall. I looked back ahead and saw the Zygote horde go to target us.  
"Here they come!" I yelled as Takumi and Raven both opened fire on the incoming Zygotes. Taking out multiple of them with single shots. A few of them would dive towards us and Nicky, CJ, or myself would cut them down. Watching as Zygote bodies fell towards the ground below us.  
I heard the chopper land and saw the door open up, revealing Nathan and Ikashi getting out of the chopper and running towards us. They reached us and started to move us towards the chopper, Takumi and Raven still firing at the incoming Zygotes.  
"Let's go! Come on!" Nathan yelled at Takumi and Raven. The two of them both turning and running towards us, hopping into the chopper and slamming the door shut. "Activate the shield!" He told the pilot as he flipped a switch and a hum was heard through the chopper.  
"Shield's holding sir!" The pilot yelled as the Zygotes backed off of the chopper and went back to their horde. "Aragami are backing off. We're in the clear." The pilot informed us as we all released a breath we didn't realize we were holding.  
"Welcome back Lindow." Nathan said as the two of us fist bumped. "Sakuya will be glad to hear you're not dead."  
"Hey guys?" I heard Nicky ask as she looked out the window as we approached the plane. "Anyone feel like dealing with the incoming Ogretails that are making their way towards the plane?"  
"Shit." Nathan muttered as he slid open the door on her side and saw at least 20 if not more Ogretails approaching the open ramped plane. The pilots quickening their pace to prep for take off. "Alright, who's ready for a fight?"  
"Let us go." CJ said as he motioned to Takumi and Nicky. "We can take care of them easily."  
Nathan turned to Takumi and the blonde nodded at the leader, who then flashed him a smile and the three of them jumped out of the plane. Plummeting towards the ground as they prepared to fight the enemy.

 **Takumi's POV**

We all landed on the ground and left a crater where we each landed. All of us grinned as we placed our God Arc's on our shoulders and stared at the incoming horde of Ogretails. I started to walk forward and stuck on hand in my pocket, the other holding the handle of my weapon. The other two walked up on my left and right, all of us walking right into the oncoming enemy.  
"Alright, most kills win." I told my old team. "So keep track and let's do this. We all need to survive since this should be easy shit as opposed to what we used to do."  
"Relax boss." CJ told me as he gripped his sword with both his hands, Nicky doing the same. "We got this."  
All three of us readied our weapons and dashed towards the oncoming horde. Hacking and slashing our way through the Ogretails. I slid underneath one and put my blade through the Aragami's stomach, pulling to the side and killing it. It fell on it's side and I used that time to roll out from under it and push myself back up onto my feet.  
Another Ogretail tried to attack me from my right, but CJ dashed over and quickly killed the Aragami that was trying to attack me. The two us put our backs together and killed any and all Aragami that came towards us. We heard Nicky fighting in a different are and CJ went to go help her.  
I dashed forward and kicked an Ogretail in the face, stunning it before I slashed it's face and killed it. Jumping up into the air, nearly avoiding a bite that would have been fatal from a different Ogretail. I threw my God Arc at the Aragami beneath me and saw it go through the Aragami's head. I landed on the ground and walked over towards my weapon, pulling it out of the ground and delivering a quick killing blow to another Ogretail that snuck up on me.  
After 20 minutes of fighting we finally managed to clear all the Aragami. I looked around for CJ and Nicky, just any sign of where they were. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Raven, tears flowing down her cheeks as she lunged forward to hug me.  
"I'm so sorry Takumi. I'm sorry." She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
"Raven." I asked her. "Where are CJ and Nicky?"  
She pointed to two stretchers and I saw both of them laying there, covered in blood and missing multiple body parts. I threw my God Arc onto the ground and rushed over to them, not wanting to acknowledge that what I saw was true. I arrived next to them and saw Nicky's eyes closed. Her hand in CJ's as the two of them laid there, motionless.  
"No." I muttered as I moved my hands to cover my mouth. "No no no no no! NO!" I yelled as I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, dropping to my knees on the tarmac. "GODDAMNIT WHY THEM?! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I yelled as I pounded my fist into the tarmac, slowly breaking the gravel.  
I felt someone's arms wrap around me and felt Raven's chin placed on my shoulder. Her crying as much as I was. I looked at the two of them and were glad that the two would find peace, together. Which in turn made me do something I was not expecting to do anytime soon. Turning around I grabbed Raven's shoulders and kissed her.  
She returned my kiss and the two of us had to be broken apart by Ikashi. He looked at us and then told us to get in the plane, because we needed to leave ASAGDMFP. I knew exactly what that acronym meant and agreed with it one hundred percent, we needed to get the hell out of here. The American Branch was destroyed, no survivors were left. At least, that's what I was going to say in the report I would most likely have to help Nathan write.


End file.
